


Waterworks

by CasualGravity



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: 8 Days of Axel, Gen, M/M, Make-up, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 23:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19328227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasualGravity/pseuds/CasualGravity
Summary: A fill for Viiixel's 8 Days of Axel. The prompt was 'Teardrops/Emotions'





	Waterworks

**Author's Note:**

> This is definitely late and definitely terrible but I doubt I'll be able to do any other fills for this event because I've got a larger project with a deadline kicking my butt right now. Which sucks because I was looking forward to this.

It didn't take a lot to set any of them off now that the End Times had been averted and everyone's heart was accounted for. A friendly pat on the back, the sound of the fountains in the square being turned on for the first time in a decade or, if you're Lea, being hugged too tightly and for a fraction of a second too long by a small, excited friend. The tears welled up before he could even register that he'd begun to cry.

“Lea?” Xion broke the hug, her voice decidedly more concerned than it should be for someone who had been bouncing around with a mirror in her hands moments before. Her blue eyes looked even wider with the eyeliner he'd just helped her apply for the first time. “Are you okay?”

Lea's face was burning with embarassment and maybe a little of whatever happy feeling had brought him to tears in the first place. He glanced helplessly around the kitchen to find both Isa and Roxas looking at him with the same concern as Xion—though Roxas's worry was mitigated significantly by the dark smudges on his face giving him a bad case of Raccoon Eyes. Lea would've laughed if he wasn't sure that it would lead to him sobbing there at the table.

“And this is why waterproof eyeliner is a good investment.” He deflected, whiping at his face with the heel of his hand. It was a poor attempt to dry his eyes without ruining his own eyeliner, but it made it so he didn't have to make eye contact with anyone. His sorry attempt at a joke didn't ease any of the tension in the room however so he added, quietly, “I'm okay, Xion.”

She didn't look convinced. Neither did the other two, but Isa seemed to be in one of his rare merciful moods. 

“It looks like you've finally found a fight you can't win, Roxas.” Isa said dryly over the edge of his coffee mug. “Why don't you and Xion go find the make-up wipes upstairs before you run out of eyelashes.”

Roxas gave Isa a Look that conveyed exactly what kind of fight he could pick and win—thoroughly ruined again by all the make-up he'd spread over his face trying to remove it—but Xion's resigned little ' _okay_ ' kept him from doing anything other than acquiescing. Lea gave the kids a smile that wobbled a little too much as they left and absolutely _didn't_ choke up even more when Xion darted forward to give him another hug; her arms thrown gently around his middle like he was landmine that could be defused with affection. The thought sent another bout of tears sliding down his cheeks. Or maybe it was the hug. 

Either way, he rested his chin on the crown of her head for the brief second she held him and then both teens were gone. Lea must've been too focused on the sound of Roxas and Xion trudging up the stairs because the next minute Isa was setting a fresh cup of coffee on the table in front of him. 

“Such a crybaby.” He teased softly, cradling the side of Lea's face in one of his hands and swiping at a few stray tears with his thumb. His fingers felt cool against Lea's feverish skin. 

“Yea, laugh it up.” Lea sobbed, pressing his face harder into Isa's touch. Usually there was nothing more soothing between them than that good-natured heckling. It was one of the few things they _hadn't_ had to relearn when they'd both gotten their hearts back. But that familiarity felt like it was working against him in that moment—winding his insides tighter. “Xion just gives really good hugs.”

“That must be it.” Isa agreed, the placation in his voice as dry as ever. He followed the shape of Lea's eye with his thumb now, probably smudging whatever make-up Lea's tears hadn't already caused to run. “Do you want the marks?”

The question wasn't unexpected, but it still gave Lea pause. He looked from Isa's gently worried face down to where his eyeliner was still sitting next to Xion's hand mirror on the table. 

“I don't need them.” He said, swallowing down a few sniveling little sobs before they could make a liar of him. Isa's brows furrowed incredulously—the expression a little difficult with the scar tissue between his brows—but seemed to accept Lea's answer. 

“If you're sure.”

“I am.” He wasn't. 

He leaned forward and tucked his face into the crook of Isa's neck and Isa let him with only the mildest of complaints. Strong arms wound around Lea's ribs as his sobs subsided, but neither of them made an attempt to pull apart.

They stayed tangled together like that until their coffee had grown cold and Roxas and Xion ended their own impromptu exile.

**Author's Note:**

> Viiixel's prompts can be found here: https://twitter.com/viiixel/status/1134898444923883520
> 
> I'll probably come back and edit this later but it's like five in the morning right now so this will have to do


End file.
